


I won't let you fall

by Vearth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Delinquent!Derek, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearth/pseuds/Vearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is 19, so only a few years older than Stiles & Co. and attends the same school as them. He is known to be delinquent and a troublemaker, and surprisingly discovered his strong interest in no other than Stiles a few months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't let you fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for the Sterek Campaign: Wolf Pack Charity Project  
> For now it's only this one scene but maybe I'll turn it into a series/longer fic in the future ;)

Stiles let out a deep sigh and watched some dust flakes dance through the air in front of him. He was already bored to death and the chemistry lesson hadn’t even started yet. Not only was chemistry one of his least favourite subjects anyway – the teacher, Mr. Harris, also hated his guts (for whatever reason) and therefore did everything in his power to make these lessons living hell for Stiles.

On top of all that Scott was missing today because of his shoulder injury, he got last night at the Lacrosse game. Lucky him that his mother was a nurse at the hospital – unlucky Stiles who now had to endure chemistry without his best friend, because apparently missing class out of solidarity wasn’t an acceptable thing in the adult world. Well then.

Finally Harris started his usual tirade of hate on the world and Stiles Stilinski and the latter, as usual, tried not to take it personal. Luckily he didn’t have to endure it for very long because as soon as Mr. Harris started the computer to show them some deadly boring documentary about chemical reactions, a video popped up instead – projected on the wall for the whole class to see.  
Seconds later the entire chemistry lab was howling with laughter as the video went on showing a young Mr. Harris’ sorry attempts on performing “New York” by Frank Sinatra (obviously a self-made video for some kind of casting show). Mr. Harris meanwhile tried everything he could to make it stop – without much success.

Stiles was already tearing up from laughing as someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the classroom. Before he could really process what was happening he was already outside being pulled along the hallways by a large hand that held him in a firm grip.  
The hand, surprisingly, was attached to a leather-clad arm that, surprisingly, belong to a body. Namely the body of no other than Derek Hale, his boyfriend as of late.

He was this typical layabout guy that every school had. A few years older than Stiles and Scott, he had basically been there ever since Stiles had first stepped into the school building. Sometimes nobody seemed to know for sure which class Derek was attending (probably because he wasn’t really “attending”) but Stiles knew at least that the only reason he hadn’t been expelled so far was that his uncle, Peter Hale, was one of the school’s most generous sponsors.

It had to be the only reason for the headmaster to endorse Derek’s presence because as far as Stiles knew, all he ever did was causing trouble. He missed out on classes, mouthed off to teachers, demolished school property and usually was the first to throw a muffin in a school cafeteria food fight.

The perfect guy to fall in love with, Stiles thought to himself. But really, who could blame him? Not only girls loved the bad guys and even apart from Derek’s bad boy attitude – he still looked like a Greek god, freshly sent from Olympus.

“Where are we going?” he asked after a minute of silently letting Derek drag him along. They were crossing empty hallways and getting up one story, then another and another until they reached the very top floor where only the rooms for the music lessons were.  
“What-” he tried again but Derek shushed him and finally let go of his arm to fish something out of his pocket.

Stiles looked over his shoulder but nobody was following them. They were alone and despite the fact that almost every room in this building was filled with people, he suddenly felt like they were the only two people on this planet.

It probably was a bad idea to let Derek lead the way – or to spend time with him at all, for that matter. Derek always meant trouble and being with someone who always meant trouble always meant getting in trouble as well.  
But maybe it was the fact that Stiles was the Sheriff’s son or maybe it was just love that made him blind – he just couldn’t stay away from him. He was playing with fire but getting burned just felt so damn good.

“Are you going to tell me what we are doing or..?” Stiles tried again and got an annoyed groan in return. It almost sounded like a growl.  
“You’ll see. Now stop being annoying.” Derek spat back but Stiles knew better than to be offended. That was just how Derek Hale rolled and he already knew that beneath the grumpy exterior there was a surprisingly sweet and loving guy.  
Naturally, Derek would kill him if he ever said that out loud.

Finally Derek found what he was looking for – a key! – and unlocked the door right in front of them with it. Stiles had just enough time to read the sign on it before Derek grabbed him again and pulled him through.  
“Roof Access? What?!” he yelped before the door fell shut behind them and swallowed the sound of his voice.

They went up a short staircase, went through another door and stepped out of the dark into gleaming sunlight. Stiles jaw dropped as he looked around. They were standing on the roof of the building, having a perfect view over the school’s inner yard and the Lacrosse field.

“Wow,” was all Stiles manage to get out. Derek’s grip around his wrist loosened and instead he took Stiles’s hand in his and entangled their fingers.  
“Come on,” he said a lot softer than before and pulled the younger one to the side of the roof that was closest to the inner yard. He sat down on the ground, dangling his legs off the edge. Stiles followed his example, unable to suppress the queasy feeling he got at the sight of how deep it went down from where they were sitting.

He swallowed and leaned forward a bit to look down. “That’s really.. wow, okay.. that’s really high..” he mumbled. When Derek let go of his hand and got up, he panicked. “Where are you going?! Don’t leave me here!” he said a little too fast and tried to get up, but Derek pushed him down by his shoulders.  
“Calm down, I’m just..” he said and sat behind Stiles, spreading his legs so they were on each side of Stiles’s now and he could wrap his arms around the boy’s middle from behind.

Stiles tensed and leaned back against the firm body behind him.  
Derek hugged him tighter and rested his chin on Stiles’s shoulder. “Relax. I’m not going to let you fall.” he said, and Stiles believed him.

They sat like that for a while before Stiles couldn’t hold to himself anymore.  
“Don’t think I’m not enjoying this – I really am! – but what are we doing up here?” he asked and turned his head a bit, trying to look at Derek. The older student smirked and lifted his head to point at the opposite side of the building.  
It took Stiles a moment to realize that he was pointing at the chemistry labs. He furrowed his brows and stared at the windows of the labs, trying to spot whatever special thing Derek might be referring to.

“What? There’s nothing-” he started but suddenly was interrupted by a loud bang and the sound of people screaming. He flinched and widened his eyes. Within seconds the chemistry lab was filled with colorful smoke, so thick Stiles couldn’t see a single person inside anymore.  
He heard Derek’s soft chuckle behind him when people hastily opened the windows and thick smoke clouds were starting to escape through them.

“What the hell..” Stiles mumbled and continued staring at the scene in front of them. Derek kissed his neck, sending goosebumps down his back and arms. “I promised you a firework, remember?” he said. “Didn’t have money for a real one though..”

Stiles turned his head and looked at him. He shook his head lightly before a sudden fit of laughter came over him. He leaned back against Derek, laying his head on his shoulder and laughed until his muscles were burning.  
“You planned all this? The video, that was you! And.. oh god, Derek. You’ll get in so much trouble for this.”

Derek smiled down at him, not seeming like he was concerned in the slightest about being punished. “It was worth it. You are worth it,” he said.  
Stiles stopped chuckling and sat back up straight, looking at Derek over his shoulder. Without another word he leaned in and sealed his lips with a kiss that said so much more than words ever could.  
“Thank you..” he murmured nonetheless before kissing Derek again.

 

It would be the best day of his week. Especially since every other day was filled with the maximum of detention. Turns out if you are able to see everyone inside the chemistry labs perfectly while sitting on the roof, they can see you as well.  
Who would have thought.

Worth it.


End file.
